a medical duo
by Scarlette Ralston
Summary: jaclyn beckett and gregory house are exactly the same: witty, brilliant, sarcastic, and meant for each other. but when stacy, house's ex, is admitted to PPTH they team up to diagnose her. will stacy ruin jack and house's blossoming relationship? ch 6 up
1. Chapter 1: an intro and a party

"doctor beckett!" a woman called, annoyed from down the hallway of princeton plainsboro teaching hospital.

"doctor cuddy! how nice to hear you're voice again. go away."

"beckett, i dont care how brilliant you are, i sign your paychecks."

jaclyn beckett turned around, and her striking green eyes found doctor cuddy, walking down the hall.

"sup."

"you need to write on your paperwork when you work in the clinic. which, you do too little."

jackie looked at cuddy. her facial expressions looked like she was gonna rant. jackie rolled her eyes and looked at cuddy. then, she turned right around and continued walking down the hall, with no regard to her boss.

"YOU KNOW, BEING HEAD OF INFECTIOUS DISEASE IS GETTING TO YOUR HEAD!" cuddy yelled after her. she always wondered why jack thought she was head of the hospital. she was even new here! "just like house." she thought.  
jack turned around, shot a smirk at cuddy as if she knew what she was thinking and continued walking.

"ah, jack. just in time for me to leave." a man said, watching a woman enter his office. she was undenyably beautiful, with stunning green apple eyes and chestnut hair that flowed to about halfway down her back. she was wearing a flowy green skirt and a green t-shirt. she wore simple black jewlery. she looked incredibly summery

"house." her cool voice said. her eyes strayed to the whiteboard in the room next to her. she stood there for a moment, with gregory house watching her, until her eyes flickered back to him.

"thats lung cancer."

"what?" house said, surprised at her instant diagnosis. he'd been working on this case for days.

"it fits. a hoarse voice and swelling of the face are less common symptoms but are symptoms nonetheless. the rest of them fit perfectly with lung cancer. talk to wilson. get a biopsy to confirm." jack finished her diagnosis and looked at house's stunned face. he was tall, had brilliant blue eyes, a cane, brown, messy hair and never wore a lab coat.

everyone always said they were twins in personality, just jack was female.

greg house looked at the whiteboard, then at jackie, then at the whiteboard.

"nice one. i hate it when you do that."

a smile formed across jack's face. thanks. then, she sighed and threw herself into the chair across the desk from house.

"what?" house asked curiously. she was quieter than usual.

"cuddy. clinic. paperwork."

"say no more."

they sat in silience for a while, until cameron, chase, and foreman came in.

"we tested for everything, house. shes 0/14." dr. robert chase said, referring to the patient jack had just diagnosed. he was austrailian, blond hair. reasonably good-looking, but definetly not jackie's type.

"we need to opera--" dr foreman insisted, but was cut off. dr eric foreman was black, bald, and annoying, in jack's opinion.

"she's diagnosed." house interjected.

"with what?" allison cameron said. she was short, with brown hair, and seemed to be a puppy, constantly caring.

"lung cancer." dr. beckett said happily.

"beckett. hi." cameron said coldly.

jack turned to face house and smiled smugly. allison cameron was always spiteful about house getting along with a jerk like beckett more than a sweet girl like her.

"lung cancer?" chase started, but when he tried to prove the diagnosis wrong, he could not.

"who diagnosed that?" foreman asked

"beckett." house said, gazing at dr. beckett.  
"of course." the ducklings were always very spiteful of jack when she made a diagnosis like this. they did all the tests after all. they did all the work.

everyone was quiet for a minute until dr beckett stood up.

"well.. i'm just gonna go, seeing as how im feeling extremely awkward." jack straigtened up, smiled at greg, regarded the ducklings with a nod, and proceeded to leave the room. but before she could, greg said

"find wilson. and send him to me k?"

"i assume thats for your patient."

"no i just have a facination with wilson." house retorted sarcastically.

"thats what i figured. it would explain alot if you were gay." jack shot back, grinned evilly, and left the room

from her office she called dr. james wilson. he was medium sized, with short brown hair, and was one of the only people who could put up with house.

"wilson. house wants you. for a patient i mean. sorry to get you all excited." jack said, without any helloes, or how-are-yous.

"hi beckett. kissed house yet?"

"are you deaf? call house." beckett said, and dropped the reciever back to its cradle. she always got those jokes. everyone in the hospital were sure house and jack were soulmates. they fit well together. very well. house was twice her age, and noone cared. that's soulmates. jack could see it. house wanted it. the only thing in their way was a man -- rob ellis. jack's boyfriend. house called him abusive. he didnt treat her right. he was always mad, and jaclyn honestly didnt know why she was with him. she didnt love him. heck, she didnt even know she liked him. but she loved to see him try to control her. noone could control her. rob thought he could. he was wrong. jack took great pride in that. house and her never said a word about it though.

jack sighed. then she got up from behind her desk, packed up her stuff, put it in a black briefcase and left her office. as she left she sub-consciously read the door.

dr. jaclyn beckett md. head of the department of infectious disease

she smiled as she left. she loved her title.

the next day jack entered princeton plainsboro with a simple blue button-up shirt, a black short skirt, and her briefcase as usual. before she could even enter he department someone yelled after her.

"DOCTOR BECKETT!"

beckett turned.

"house, you really dont have to yell. im right here."

"you were walking too fast. hello, im cripple. accommadations must be made."

they entered the infectious disease ward together.

cuddy immediately found them and they were just planning an escape when cuddy reached them.

"you two, foreman, wilson, me, chase, and cameron are going on a plane to san diego tomorrow."

house and beckett exchanged confused looks.

"may i ask why?" house said questioningly

"representation for each of our roles at the hospital. foreman will be representing neurology, cameron--immunology, chase--intensive care, wilson - oncology, me -administry, jack youll be doing infectious disease, and house you can do diagnostic medicine." cuddy said.

house and jack exchanged looks again. this time it was of despair.

"i hate events like this. so posh. not my taste." jack said.

"deal with it." cuddy retorted.

"whats in it for us?" house shot at cuddy

"a party. poker, alcohol, and a 5 star hotel room."

"oooh fiesta!" house said in a fake italian accent.

jack laughed. house never told her he loved her laugh.

"pack, now. go home, and meet us at the airport by 7 am tomorrow." cuddy commanded.

at 7: 40 am the next day , cameron, chase, foreman, wilson, cuddy, house, and beckett boarded the plane to san diego. it was a short flight, and soon they landed. they immediately went to check in at the hotel.

"damn. looks like we didnt get enough rooms. they gave one of them up to tourists." cuddy informed them once she returned from the front counter. the rest of the crew were in the lobby. "we have 6 rooms. we have to figure out who gets their own."

immediately house and beckett said "ROCK , PAPER, SCISSORS!" cuddy and the others looked at them , shrugged and they placed their hands in.

house, beckett, and wilson all played scissors in a strategic move. but cameron, foreman, and chase played rock, and they secured themselves a room. cuddy played paper, but because there wasnt enough rooms for beckett, house and wilson alone, the four of them put their fists in again. rock.. paper.. scissors. cuddy played rock this time, but wilson, beckett and house stubbornly played scissors.

cuddy secured for herself a room. wilson, house, and beckett were left. they did it one more time, and wilson won with a scissors, expecting house and beckett would play scissors too, again. but house and beckett played paper this time. , hoping wilson would get some spine and play rock this time.

but he didnt.

wilson got his own room. beckett and house would have to share. they looked at each other and both thought "this should be interesting."

the party was to be held in 20 minutes. all the crew were getting ready to go. this was a formal night, and everyone dressed accordingly. all the guys wore black tuxes, and the women went all-out.

cameron dressed in a red long dress with pearls around her neck. cuddy wore a blue, low cut dress.

cuddy, cameron, house, wilson, foreman, and chase were all playing poker around one table.

jack was nowhere to be seen yet.

they were playing fiercely, and chase was wondering to go all in with a 2 pair, and he lifted his coke to his lips, but he couldnt drink it. he put it back on the table and his eyes drifted away across the room.

house looked up from his cards.

"chase. are you gonna say something or..." house noticed chase was looking away and he followed his gaze.

jack had entered the room, 10 minutes late. she was dressed gorgeously. she wore a white dress that fit her magnificently. she wore white eyeshadow, mascara, and the little makeup she applied was put on by her own professional hand.

the guys were already closing in.

house had to say, she looked amazing... and... she was going to his hotel room.

she shook off the guys asking her for her number and she strode over to their poker table. she sat down behind the poker table and said,  
"mind if i join you? you look good, greg." she added to house, noticing his tux. he did look great.

"i always look good, jack. you..look amazing by the way." house answered.

"i always look amazing, greg. chase, deal me in."

chase immediately dealt her in.

cuddy and cameron looked a bit annoyed at the guys. they were all drooling over jack. and jack played them like the fiddles they were.

except house. he was immediately lustful, but he kept it in check and showed her she would have a challenge in him.

jack rose to it magnificently.

the cards were dealt.

jack was landed with a 2 and a 4. house had an A and a Q. chase had a 5 and a K. wilson had a A and a 8. cameron left the table to go get a drink and cuddy joined her. foreman had a 7 and a J.

they all bet 6 chips and the river was put in place by house, who was the dealer at the moment.

the river was a 4, a 9 and a 7.

jack realized her opportunity and bet high.

only house challenged her.

an Ace was added to the river.

jack kept pushing house and he kept following her. then, a 3 was put in the river.

jack went all in. house, after staring intently at beckett, folded.

beckett laughed soflty, turned her cards over and raked in her loot. house was astounded. she didnt have any tells. no rapid eye blinks, no twitch of the lips. house might have figured it out if she had talked during the rally, but she was silient, and her body language was flawless. she had flawlessly decieved him. she was an excellent liar.

the game went on until the only three people left in the game were foreman, house, and jack.

the game went on longer, and longer. after another 6 rounds, cameron and cuddy came back and watched the game. foreman was out soon after they came back.

it was jack and house left in the game.

house realized his opportunity. he couldn't wait to see where this would go. the rest of the team were extremely interested too, but noone was more interested than house and jack themselves.

"oooh this could be the big icebreaker.. where house and beckett finally profess their love!" wilson mocked.

jack's eyes flickered to wilson. he could just feel the highly sarcastic and snarky retort he was gonna get back for that one.

"if something does happen, im sorry i got there first, wilson."

wilson was not disappointed. the comment was loaded with sarcasm, snark, and attitude. house smirked and looked down at his cards.

jack had two aces. she masked her joy beautifully.

house had a K and a Q.

the river was put down after much betting.

it was a K and Q and a 4

house had a two pair. jack had a pair.  
more betting...

the next river card was a 8

more betting...

the final card for the river was an A

jack immediately went all in.

house was surprised at her immediate move. it was risky. all in was a huge move.

house called her, and went all in

when they flipped cards, beckett smiled her widest smile.

house looked down and smirked.

"nice game, greg." jaclyn said. she was smiling.

"yeah. i got my ass kicked by the female breed.." house said.

"get used to it." jaclyn said, smiled once more at house, got up and as she passed house she put her hand on his shoulder. and as she continued walking it slipped off.

house sat there in the midst of his coworkers yelling "OOOOH... OUCH!" and thought hard.

"she was playing hard to get, he decided," and he followed her.

jack was already being enveloped by a crowd of men. house hussled to come up behind her and he placed his hands strategically on her hips.

he felt her tense, and then she turned around to see house and she smiled gamely.

"hi sweetie" house said.

"hi hon." jack said back, catching on

house looked behind her and saw the men start clearing, thinking she was taken.

he smiled and said, "you really shouldnt dress like that. it might not be for your well-being."

jack grinned and said, "im allowed to be pretty."

"you're not allowed to be sexy."

"oh yeah?"

"yeah!"

jack looked at house and said, "ill take that into account. thanks."

she slid her hands down to house's (which were still on her hips) and pulled them lightly off her. instead, she took his hand in hers, in order to maintain the fake couple status they were pulling off.

they moved over to the punch bowl and poured themselves a cup. house wathced her drink and pondered her. jack watched him occassionally and knew he was trying to figure her out.

it was getting late. at 1 o clock the party ended, and cuddy told them all their flight left at 2 the next day. there were told to spend the nights in their hotels, and not to get into any trouble. (here she looked pointedly at beckett and house). the crew left the room in the hotel that they were using for the party and went upstairs to their rooms. they said goodnight to eachother and as they did so, wilson pulled house aside and said to him "please dont hurt her". house smiled and said "cant make any promises, but ill do my best." jack heard the whole thing and smiled. she entered her room and held the door for house.

he entered and threw his cane on the double bed that was there.

"behave, kids!" cuddy yelled at their door, and house and jack looked at each other, planning something. just then they fake kissed each other and the crew laughed. cuddy reminded them again though to behave and house shut the door in her face.

beckett and house laughed and fell on their bed.

"that was a fun night." jack stated

"i hate to say it, but im glad i came." house responded

"OH WOW, GREG! YOU LIKED SOMETHING! im proud of you." jack said sarcasticly.

"you didnt have to be so mean!" house fake cried and jack giggled.

"so... now that we're alone. wanna play a game?" jack asked eagerly.

"you're meaning to say you're not tired?" house asked.

"im never tired."

"fair enough. what game did you have in mind?"

"i dunno. something really immature. something i havent played in a while." jaclyn thought hard.

"truth dare?" greg suggested

jack giggled and accepted. "what have i got to lose?"

"ill go first."

they played vivaciously for a while, starting with small stuff. first kisses, highschool memories, memories from med school. then they escalated to bigger things like feelings towards their coworkers, and finally, they got to rob.

"do you love him?" house asked on his turn.

jack looked at him, wondering if she should tell the truth.

"aha. too long. you dont."

"no. i dont."

"do you even like him?"

"this is turning more into a conversation."

"good. that means your turn is just answers. then its my turn again to ask a question."

"fine. no i dont like him."

house looked at her curiously. "then why are you with him?"

jack smiled slyly. "he's an easy target. thinks he's better than me. its easy to make comments to him. one after the other. he just adds fuel to the fire. its great fun."

then house went into dangerous waters. "you know, they think we should--"

"i know..."

"what do you think?"

"i dunno... i wouldnt mind." she looked up to see house smiling.

"what?" she demanded

"nothing... its just; i won."

"won what?"

"won. against rob. against the mob that surrounded you tonight. i won."

jack smirked and said, 'not yet. technically im still dating rob, remember?"

house rolled his eyes, and said "you want more proof that you like me better than him?"

"sure."

"give me your wrist."

beckett did so and held out her wrist to him. he took it and checked the pulse. "normal heart rate, right?" he said

"yup."

just then, house suddenly leaned in and kissed her passionately. when she tried to pull away, he put his hands around her head, holding her to him. after a while, she leant into it, and when he tried to end it, tilted her head and made it more passionate. when it finally ended, house took her wrist again and found her pulse.

he smiled and said "check your pulse." jack put her hand on her neck. her pulse was three times what it usually was. "you dont get excited for no reason, jackie." he said.

jackie smiled, faced house and said, "you realized i totally just cheated on rob, right?"

house smiled and pulled out his cell phone.

"call him. end it." house insisted.

"greg..."

"come on. you dont love him. you love me remember?"

"i never said that."

"you will." he held out the phone again.

jack took it, dialed rob's number and he picked up.

"hey its rob."

"damnit. hes drunk". jack thought. "rob. hi. im breaking up with you."

"WHAT?"

"yeah, it just doesnt work for me."

"your gonna pay.." rob stuttered drunkenly.

"im sure i will." jack said, "maybe perhaps if you lightened up, stopped abusing me, and started to love me, we'd be friends. but, thats not gonna happen. stay away from me."

and with that, she hung up. she looked up from the phone to see house looking horrified.

"what?"

"he ACTUALLY abuses you?"

"um..." jack quickly tried to think of an excuse but house was drilling into her mind with his eyes. "yeah. he does. i usually fight him off, but he manages to bruise me once in a while."

"its not-- sexual?"

jack let out a cold laugh. "trust me, he tries. but usually hes drunk. so i fight him off, come to work and work late for a while."

"i'll kill him."

"no you wont. dont you dare. just let him be. i dumped him now, remember?"

jack looked down at house's phone in her hands. greg put a thumb underneath her chin and lifted her head up. and he kissed her again. when they pulled away greg looked curiously at her and said,

"so does this mean what the hospital has always feared has come to be?"

"what?"

"the two medical geniuses, sarcastic and witty, are teaming up."

jack laughed and said softly, "yeah, i guess so."

the rest of the night was talking, laughing, and kidding around, and by 3 o'clock they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: warner stacy heard of her?

the plane ride was uneventful again. the only change was jack sat beside house and cuddy instead of chase and foreman. 

when they got back to the airport cuddy informed them they had the day off but to be at work tomorrow. especially the heads of departments she said, pointing to wilson, house and beckett. 

wilson and house never got a chance to talk about the last night, so after dropping beckett off at her apartment, wilson and house had a discussion. 

"so?" wilson asked. 

"what?" house answered innocently. 

"house. how was last night?" 

"good." 

"what happened?" 

"we talked for a while. small talk at first, then i asked her about rob. she doesnt like him. i got her to call him and dump him, i found out he actually does abuse her, and we talked for the rest of the night, until we both fell asleep." 

"wait, he actually does abuse her? and, was there kissing involved?" 

house looked at wilson. a sly smile spread across greg's face and he said "yup." 

wilson laughed. 'finally.' he thought. "is she any good?" he asked casually.

house smirked at wilson and said, "she was amazing." 

"it took you a while. like i said, soulmates." 

house grinned. this was promising to be an interesting relationship.

the day after at the hospital

greg house walked into work in a blue button up shirt and jeans. as he walked through the lobby he kept an eye out for dr. beckett, but couldnt find her. assuming

she must either be late or in her office, he walked into his own office, put his backpack down and then walked though a glass door into his team's confrence room.

cameron, foreman and chase were already there, but they were bored, as house did not have a case today.

"i take it there are no interesting dying people we can have the joy of treating today."

cameron said without any ado "did you sleep with beckett?"

foreman and chase looked up in interest.

"i dont think that has to do with interesting dying people i can cure now does it?"

cameron rolled her eyes and said "answer the question."

"no."

"why not?"

"because i am your boss, and the only thing you ever have to know about me is that without me, you dont get paid. now go, do something productive, like my clinic hours or something..."

chase immediately did as he was told. he got up and left the room, walking in the direction of the clinic. foreman followed him, but cameron stayed behind.

"i want to know, house."

"i dont care if you want to know."

"please."

"fine. i slept with her."

"you're kidding."

"yeah."

cameron was about to speak again when they were interupted by dr wilson walking in.

"the patient that beckett insta-diagnosed is a confirmed lung cancer patient." wilson said.

house nodded, and just like that , left the room, leaving cameron standing there, a bit disappointed. she really wanted to know if she had really lost house.

beckett walked into the hospital, 2 hours late. she casually strode into her office, and flicked on the lights.

other than having a team to run a differential diagnosis by, like house did, she worked alone, 90 percent of the time. the other 10 percent she conferred with greg and the ducklings.

like house's ball-bouncing and writing on whiteboards, she had her own style too.

one wall of her office was painted in a special chalkboard paint, and she had many chalk holders and 8 different chalk colours. around that wall was pure open

space, so she could write symptoms over, doodle, or pace while trying to figure out a diagnosis. unlike the ducklings, very often she did not have to confer with

anyone to figure out a diagnosis, but talking with wilson or house sometimes helped.

she strode to the computer, logged on and sat there. she peered at her chalkboard-wall and its blankness. she needed a case... badly. she needed a puzzle.

just then, cuddy walked in with a file.

"that better be interesting." beckett said sharply.

cuddy dropped the file on her desk and left the room

beckett opened it and peered at the documents inside.

"bitchinnnnnn..." she murmured.

"thats my line." someone said as they walked into the room.

"sup, house."

"not much. sept that cameron is obsessed with me,"

"thats new?"

house looked at the chalkboard. "looks like you need a case."

"nope. i think ive got one." jack waved the folder.

house moved his hand to grab the case but beckett moved it away.

"don't bother. you already know the patient."

"oh yeah?" house looked uninterested.

"warner, stacy. heard of her? dark, short hair, brown eyes, lawyer?" beckett said sarcasticly.

"ya right. give me that file." house took it away from beckett.

beckett looked at house with an amused look on her face as he read the file. this was in fact, stacy warner, ex-girlfriend, and lawyer.

house looked up from the file at beckett.

"did cuddy give this case to you?"

"who else? she must have thought you wouldnt be objective working with stacy again. from what i hear, on the previous times you've done that, it didnt turn out so well."

house's brilliant blue eyes flickered from beckett to the chalkboard to beckett and then to the door.

he left.

jack was startled. house never acted like this. he didnt make one joke. not one sarcastic or narcassistic comment. just, "did cuddy give this to you?" and he was gone.

jack got up, and left her office as well.

she went straight to cuddy's office, but hesitated when she reached for the door. she clearly heard house's voice at the other side.

"you had no right to do that behind my back. i deserve to have that case!"

"house, this is why i gave it to beckett. she's as good of a doctor as you, she can solve the case easily. you wouldnt be anywhere near objective house. with beckett on the case, chances are, you have less stress, beckett will cure stacy and the world will go round." cuddy shot back.

"theres no chance i can have the case?"

"none."

"then i want to work on the case with beckett."

"what?"

"i want a part of this."

"fine. but jack is the attending. everything you do goes through her first."

"fine."

jack heard house's footsteps leading towards the door and she hussled back to her office. 

jack had gathered house and the ducklings to talk about stacy's case.

"okay." jack started. "patient is suffering from a long-term cough, coughing up blood, chest pain, appetite loss, and paling. ideas?"

chase said, "HIV?"

"could be." foreman interjected.

"no, tuberculosis. it's way more likely." cameron shot in.

"its not HIV. fungal infection could also be." house said, spinning his cane.

"right. so it could be tubeculosis, HIV, or fungal infection. which first?" jack ran past them.

"we should test for tuberculosis and fungal infection first. i hightly doubt its HIV. unless we call mark and test him first." house said sarcasticly.

"good idea. who calls him?" jack shot back at house.

house smirked a bit, but hid it quickly.

"cameron, give her AKT for the tuberculosis. house, foreman, your off to stacy's house. look for any fungal infections she could have picked up. chase, start my clinic hours." jack ordered.

everybody but house got up. "your sending me to stacy's?" he asked curiously.

"that what i just said, ya." jack glanced at house from writing on her chalkboard the symptoms and possible diagnosees.

"nice. give me the boring job. what if she strokes? i want to see that!" house said sarcasticly.

"i'll tape it. get going, before i fire you house."

house smirked again, but didnt try to hide it this time. he and foreman left the room, followed by cameron and chase.

jack finished her writing, dropped her chalk and strode over to her desk. just then cuddy stepped in.

"why do you always come at the worst moments?" jack asked.

"i'm pulling house off the case."

beckett's eyes flittered up to cuddy. "you told him he could work on the case, cuddy."

"yes, and now im pulling him off."

"why?"

"you know better than me he wont be objective."

"yes, but i assume you considered that when he first asked for the case."

"i did. i was busy at that moment. i needed house off my case. working with you seemed like a good temporary position. but then i realized how bad of a mistake that was. two egotistical, sarcastic, narcasistic doctors working at the same time on the same case at the same hospital? there's no way. im pulling house off the case."

and with that, she left the room.

dr. beckett quickly left the room to follow her. "thats unethical." she said as she reached cuddy.

cuddy just glanced at her.

"if you said you were teaming me and house, you're teaming me and house."

cuddy looked up and said, "i am not doing anything dr. beckett, now if you still want your job, you will respect my wishes!"

jack stepped right in front of cuddy, so she was forced to stop. she looked her right in the eyes and said, "ill watch him."

"how can i possibly trust you not to do the most ridiculous medical move on mrs. warner during your differential diagnosis?"

"ill watch out for him cuddy. if i dont, pull me off the case, too."

cuddy considered her and then said, "one wrong move and your off the case. and house."

jack smiled and said, "i assume by the last two words you said, house will also be pulled off the case?"

cuddy started to say, "what else would i have meant---" but she stopped abrupty, glared at beckett and went back to her office.

dr. beckett smirked. just then her pager went off. "STACY HAD A HEART ATTACK AFTER WE PUT HER ON THE MEDS" flashed on the screen of her pager. it was from cameron.

beckett looked at it, and then clipped it back to her jeans. she then dialed house's cell number by heart and when house picked up with "what?" beckett said "get back here. it's not a fungal infection."


	3. Chapter 3: c'mon greg! sing for me!

**hello! so heres chapter three. i am so very behind on reviews though. i need reviews to continue this story. FEEDBACK PEOPLE! lol. anyway heres chapter three, hope you enjoy!**

in the confrence room

"okay. so, its not tuberculosis. that much we know by stacy's sudden heart attack. what other options do we have?" beckett drilled the ducklings, and house.

"HIV still fits.: chase insisted.

"why are you always the first to speak?" jack shot in. "anyone else?"

"why did we rule out fungal infection again?" foreman asked.

"we didn't." cameron said.

"yes we did." house mumbled, from sitting on the table.

"how?" chase asked.

"jack did. im guessing you did a full body exam, and found out there was no fungal rashes, so you ruled it out."

"sure did." jack said.

"so what do you think it is?" foreman asked.

"i dont know. i think the only thing that fits right now is -- well-- AIDS." beckett said, with a side glance to house.

"no its not AIDS!" house insisted.

"do the test." jack ordered the ducklings.

they filed out of the room. house stayed behind.

"is it your personal duty to torture me?" house asked softly.

"house." jack stared at him. "i want to help stacy. HIV is possible. it's a good diagnosis. it fits. im not trying to torture you." she said softly.

"if stacy is positive, ill have to be tested." house mumbled.

jack's eyes softened and she sat beside house on the table. she reached for his hand and held in hers. "if it makes you feel any better, i hope it's negative."

"it doesnt."

jack gave him a weak smile and kissed him on the cheek. "you're stressed, house. i don't like it."

greg looked at her and said "in case you havent noticed, a possibility of having HIV is pretty stressful."

"i know." jack considered something for a while. "you know what, lets go to a club."

"what?"

"yeah. sometimes i sing at a local club, near here. its great fun. you should come with me."

house smirked a bit. "i am not singing with you."

"you don't have to sing. you could dance." jack joked.

house smiled a bit. jack pulled his arm around her waist.

"come on, gregory. sing for me!" beckett smiled.

"there is no way."

"fine. but at least come to the club with me. we'll invite the whole crew. it'll be fun."

house considered her for a moment and then said, "alright ill go. but strictly in the audience."

jack smiled and said, "excellent. sounds like a plan." beckett kissed house lightly, slipped out of house's hold, and moved towards the door.

"hey." house got her attention again.

"yeah?" jack said softly from the door.

"thanks." house said in a hoarse tone.

jack smiled and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4: good girl

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming, I love feedback!**

**Disgruntled -- I'm terribly sorry about the capital letters. I've been really wanting to keep writing I've slacked out on proper capitals. I promise to try my hardest to please you readers!**

**Ms.CSI -- Thanks so much for the review! I promise to keep updating! **

**So here is chapter four! In this chapter, Jaclyn does her best to embarass House, and you'd be surprised how well it works!**

"Wilson! Hey Wilson!" Beckett pretty much screamed through the cafeteria.

Wilson looked over his shoulder, standing in line for his food. "Hey Beckett."

"So i was wondering. Feel like clubbing tonight?"

"What?"

"Im singing at a club tonight. I'm planning something special. Which you, James Wilson, will miss out on if you dont accept my invitation. Don't leave me hangin."

"Fine. I'll go."

"Excellent. 7 tonight, Fever club. Bring Cuddy. Dont, be late. You'll miss my presentation."

"I wont be."

And with that, Beckett left the cafeteria in search of the ducklings.

"Ducklings! Calling all ducklings!" Jack shouted in the confrence room.

Cameron looked up in alarm, Chase jumped a bit, and Foreman's eyes flicked up to Jack.

"I expect you all to be at the Fever club at 7 tonight. Dress appropriately, ask no questions."

"Why?" all three said at the same time.

"I said, no questions. Just be there, trust me, you wont want to miss it.

At the club

The whole team, except Jack were together, sitting in their own private table in the club.

"I wonder why we got a reserved table?" Wilson asked the others.

"Maybe Jack reserved it." Cuddy threw out.

"Maybe..." Cameron started but just then a man came onto the stage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! Can i have your attention please? Thank you! Here's the performance we've all been waiting for, the gorgeous, Jaclyn Beckett!" the announcer said.

He definetly had House's undivided attention.

Jaclyn strode out from behind the curtain. She was wearing a knee-length blue flowy dress, and she looked very elegant. The speakers started playing the intro of a song, softly. She took a mic and spoke into it.

"Okay. can i get Gregory House, Allison Cameron, James Wilson, Lisa Cuddy, Eric Foreman, and Robert Chase up here please. I believe a reserved a table for them specially."

Some workers for the club walked over to the table the team were sitting in. They all resisted, especially House, but Beckett game him the puppy eyes from the stage and he reluctantly allowed himself to be guided to the stage. Jack laughed when he looked at her and shook his head as if pleading her not to embarass him anymore. He had a strong feeling she wouldnt listen though.

The club workers brought out six stools, and a projection was placed on the curtains. The music gradually got louder and House laughed to himself when he recognized the song. "Highschool Never Ends" by Bowling For Soup was blaring from the speakers. Jack guided her guests to sit on their stools one by one, and once everyone was ready, the song started again, but this time, loudly.

When Jack started to sing, her guests looked up in alarm. She was an excellent singer. House looked midly interested, but he perked up when he realized what Jack had made for the projection on the curtains.

When the line mentioning "total dicks" came up in her song, the screen changed from just white to a picture of House. Jack smiled widely when she saw House's expression. She was definetly going to succeed in embarassing him in front of his colleagues.

This continued, but everytime a new line or insult came up, the projection would change to whoever that insult or line fir the most out of the six people sitting on stools behind her.

"All the stuck up chicks" -- a picture of Cameron showed up. "So immature" brought back a picture of House. All six of the doctors sitting behind the singing Jaclyn looked emabarassed to no end every time their picture showed up, but they laughed when it wasn't their picture.

Finally, Jack finished her song. The audience clapped loudly, and Jack guided all her guests backstage, where their first reaction was to laugh. Once that reaction was over Chase said, "That was mean. But clever, I have to say..."

"Yeah, we're so gonna get you back for that!" Cuddy replied.

Jack just smiled and said, "I doubt it."

House glanced at her, and saw her smiling at him. She jerked her head back to the stage and he looked at her reluctantly.

"Will you excuse me for a moment, guys?" Jack asked, and without waiting for an answer she left to enter a room backstage. House was curious about her disappearance, so he left the others, talking and laughing about what had just happened, and followed Jack.

"Beckett." House said, when he saw her holding a guitar.

"Yes, House?" Jack said innocently.

"You went back on you're word."

"It's true. But it was so easy!" Jack laughed.

House came up behind her, just like he had done at the party before. He placed his hands on her hips again, but this time she didn't tense.

She moved so that they were face-to-face and said softly, "So you won't sing, you won't dance...Will you play for me then?" She was holding a guitar out to him, and her striking green eyes were laughing at him.

He looked at her a bit, and without thinking, kissed her passionately.

When they pulled apart, Beckett smiled and said, "Play for me, Greg."

"Sure." he said, and took the guitar she was holding.

Cameron, Foreman, Chase, Cuddy, and Wilson had all taken their spots back at their table. The waiters of the club served them free drinks bceause of their participation, on Jack's orders.

"Where did House go?" Cuddy asked questioningly.

"I think he followed Jack when she went into that other room, backstage." Wilson said.

Wilson and Cuddy exchanged a look.

For the second time the announcer took the stage. "Alright everyone! Quiet please! Thanks! Miss Jaclyn Beckett for the second time, accompanied with Gregory House on guitar!" and the announcer left the stage.

Cameron burst out, "What?" at their table.

Everyone at their table was thinking the same thing.

Jack and House walked out again, House took a seat on a stool and Jack stood behind a mic.

House started a song. Everyone at the PPTH table looked at each other questioningly.

Jack started to sing "Good Man" by Josh Ritter, except she changed the lyrics to "Good Girl" instead of man.

When they finished, the crowd went insane. They were an excellent couple in music.

House and Jack lef the stage and went to the PPTH table.

"You guys were amazing!" Foreman said.

"Always are!" Jack said sarcasticly.

"Are we ready to go?" Cameron said.

Everyone agreed, and gave each other a lift home.

**! Thanks for reading !**

**Hope you liked this chapter! If you did, please review. Heck, even if you didn't please review! Thanks! Next chapter, coming soon!**

**Jackie**


	5. Chapter 5: gold star for Dr House!

**Hey guys! Reviews Please! Keep em coming! I promise to write your name and my answer to you here if you review. Here's chap 5!**

**In this chapter, we get back to Stacy, and her HIV results. **

"That was chaotic." Foreman said in the confrence room about the previous night at Fever.

"It was. Since when does House play on stage?" Chase asked.

"He doesn't." Cameron seemed to be in a foul mood.

"When do the results for the HIV test get in?" Chase asked.

"In an hour." Foreman replied.

The room was silient.

"Well, I'm off to get lunch. Anyone need anything?" Chase said.

"No." Cameron replied.

"I'll come with you." Foreman said to Chase.

Foreman and Chase left the room and stated to walk down the hall.

"So. Any idea's why Cameron's gone emo?" Foreman asked Chase.

"I've got no idea. It's comepletely out of character."

House was sitting behind his desk, hands on his head. Last night was good for him. He enjoyed it, but Stacy possibly having HIV was hanging over him like a dark cloud. Jack was an amazing woman, and he was-- dare he say it.. falling in love.

He hadn't felt this way about a woman -- or another person, since Stacy. Damn, Stacy! He kept thinking about her, and his possibly having AIDS because of her... He didn't love her anymore, that was for certain.

"It's not AIDS. The tests are negative." Cameron told Beckett.

"Call the team." Jack ordered her.

10 minutes and 3 pages later, House, the ducklings and Jack were all sitting in her office, discussing the possibilities since the negative HIV test.

"I don't see any other possibilities." Foreman said.

"There's a possibility - we just havent found it yet!" House said, clearly frusterated.

"Unless we've already found it, but someone screwed up the tests?" Chase suggested.

"Ok people. You're all missing something. Think, now. What could it be?" Jack said, half-teasing them, because she knew what was wrong with Stacy.

House was thinking hard. After about a minute of brainstorming he said quietly, "A connective tissue disorder."

"Gold star for Dr. House! For a bonus point, how about narrowing that down?" Jack teased.

"Osteogenesis Imperfecta." House mumbled, cursing himself for not seeing it earlier.

"But she'll never be cured!" Cameron declared.

"But, it can be effectively managed. Start her on Fosamax, antibiotics, and get her to physiotherapy, she'll be fine." Jack ordered, and the ducklings filed out.

**Please REVIEW!!! I really need reviews guys, otherwise I don't know if I'm writing well!**


	6. Chapter 6: she was crying!

**Hey guys, you know I really need reviews! Nothing more to add, here's Chapter 6.**

Jack sat in her office, on just another day. She had just diagnosed Stacy and she was feeling quite good. Just then the phone called.

Jack picked it up after the 3rd ring.

"Hey, it's Jack." she said.

"This is Miss Beckett?"

"Yeah..." Jack didn't like this. The man on the other end sounded like he was all-business.

"I am terribly sorry to tell you this. You're sister, Elizabeth, has passed in a car accident. A drunk driver hit her. I'm so sorry..."

Jack felt as if a tidal wave had hit her in the stomach. "Damn..." she whispered, and dropped the reciever in its place.

House decided he would visit Jack again, drop a few sarcastic comments, recieve some, and maybe steal another kiss.

When he saw her though, all he wanted was to run away screaming.

She was standing by her chalkboard, crying. It was the first time he'd ever seen her cry. Damn she was beautiful. She looked up when he entered her office and her stunning green eyes rested on him. He saw something almost like embarassment in her eyes.

"Bad timing, Greg." she choked out.

"I'll say." he said. Classic House: go to sarcasm when feeling uncomfortable.

"My sister died."

"Shit." House mumbled. Death was not something he dealt with, especially with Jackie.

Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, and every so often she'd let out a sniffle. House could do nothing else but move over to her, and evelope her in a hug.

Beckett was shocked. House never did this. He dropped his cane beside her and hugged her close. He didnt stop until she stopped trembling. And once she stopped he leaned back and kissed her. It was deep and Jack got so caught up in the moment she stopped crying. Greg was warm, muscular and she lost herself in his embrace. She shut her eyes and didn't open them until he said, "hey... you're gonna be fine, okay?"

She smiled and twisted her arms around House's back. At that moment, she wholeheartedly believed she would be fine.

"House!" Cuddy barked down the hall.

"What?" House snapped back. Ever since Jack he was downright pissed off. That was freakin emotionally draining.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"What do you want?"

"You have to work in the clinc."

"No I don't. I'm not working the clinic tonight. I'm going home."

"It's three oclock."

"I'm going home."

Cuddy was shocked. House was never this demanding. He usually surrended to her wishes, especially if it was only three oclock. Something was up.

"She was crying, Wilson. How am I supposed to handle that?!" House demanded over the phone. He was sitting on his couch in his living room, absolutely furious about what was demaded of him today.

"How did you handle it?"

"I hugged her and kissed her."

"Then you did well. That's what she needed. She's gonna be fine."

"Damn, I hope so.

**Please review! Need feedback! **


End file.
